


The Trap Shuts

by Alona



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [5]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: Constance knows she has been caught.





	The Trap Shuts

“I am not so much a fool, madame. I know this is a prison, however sweet." 

Milady toyed with a lock of Constance’s hair. "If it is sweet, why should you wish to leave it? Only the wish to flee makes a prison. You would not flee me?”

“After all you have done for me - after all - all we have shared…” Constance bowed her head. “D'Artagnan will not come. I believe I no longer wish it. But still, I am no fool." 

Her melancholy submission was a welcome balm. "It is you who have made this prison sweet, my flower."


End file.
